Chronos
Chronos is a demon in the series. History Chronos Chronos (alternatively spelled as Khronos or Chronus) is one of the primordial Deities in the Greek mythology, said to be the personification of time and the lord of the Zodiac. His name means the word "time". He was initially portrayed to possess an incorporeal figure as a serpent with three heads; one of a man, the second of a bull, and the last of a lion. Cronos Cronos (alternatively spelled as Kronos or Cronus) is the Titans lord and harvest deity. Enticed by his mother Gaia, Cronos picks up the sickle and castrates his own father, Uranus, thus becoming the new king of the gods. However, fearing the same fate would befall him, Cronos devours his own offsprings. His consort Rhea secretly gives him the stones wrapped in clothes for sparing the newborn Zeus and Crete. Zeus later leads his surviving siblings to conquer Cronos, repeating the history of overthrow, this war is so-called Titanomachia. When the Greek mythology was absorbed into the Roman pantheon, Cronos is identified as Saturnus. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Vile Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Vile Race *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Fortune Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Fortune Arcana, Metal Jun's Persona *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Playable Character as Zen, Antagonist as Clockwork God Profile ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin Chronos, of the Fortune Arcana, is the evolved Persona of Jun Kurosu, obtained by mutating his prior Persona, Hermes, in the Velvet Room after having it equipped during the Aquarius Temple boss battle. His design shows him to have a clock instead of a face, attached on his head and four wings are attached to his back, with two of them sheltering his shoulders toward the front direction. His helmet is also added with wings, similar to Hermes. This evolution allows Jun to block any kind of attacks of the Wind, Light, and Dark elements, but its weakness against Earth may be a concern. Chronos learns powerful wind-based spells and some useful recovery skills, and is also capable of performing one of the most powerful Fusion Spells in the game, Grand Cross. ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Chronos appears in a golden metallic form, summoned by Metal Jun of the Metal Trio, encountered by the player in Torifune. His unique spell, "Terror of Fortune", reflects the original Chronos' skill, "Cross Fortune". ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Chronos is a god of death and time, born from man's collective unconscious to guide and accompany them to the afterlife. However, his encounter with the ghost of a young girl called Niko lead him to abandon his duties and reside in the world he made for her taking the form of a fake Yasogami High School and separating himself into Zen and the Clockwork God. In order to prevent Rei from regaining her memories and suffer from pain, he wiped out his and her memories and hid four items that were buried alongside Rei in her funeral into the Yasogami High Cultural Festival attractions acting as Labyrinths in the game. He also assigned his minions to guard them from any intruders alongside countless Shadows. One such guardian is the Best Friend, a Shadow Self of Rei, indicating that he can control Shadow Selves, and he is even shown to be able to trap Philemon's butterfly form in a web. The guardians will not let even their owner Chronos (Zen) take the items unless they are defeated. Knowing that they had the power to accomplish what needed to be done, the piece of Chronos known as the Clockwork God summoned the ''P3'' Hero and ''P4'' Hero and their companions to the rift where Zen and Rei were residing in order to force them to traverse the labyrinths so Zen could regain his memories and resume his duties. After the Clockwork God captures Rei inside him, Zen admits the entire thing as a cover up for his grave mistake and seeks to defeat the Clockwork God and save Rei. He succeeds in defeating the Clockwork God with the Persona user's help and both Zen and Rei return to the Sea of Souls. This makes Chronos both a major ally and the main antagonist of this game, as he is responsible for deluding Rei and creating the alternate reality, acting against the party as the Clockwork God and assisting them as Zen, who managed to end the crisis he started with their assistance. Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Trivia * Chronos is often confused with Cronos because these two names primarily differ in the initial consonant of the spelling, kh and k'', even the Japanese Katakana rendition of both names are the same. This confusion is intended by the game developer as shown in Chronos/Cronos's in-game description along with his speech when mutated from Hermes. Nevertheless Kaneko's artwork features wings and elements of the mechanical clock, referencing the Greek father of time. Jun's complex about his father, Akinari Kashihara, can be related to Cronos and his relations with his father, Uranus. * Jun's Zodiac sign is Aquarius. It is ruled by the planets Saturn and Uranus. The name of the planet Saturn comes from the Roman god Saturnus who is identified as Cronos. * In the fan translation of ''Innocent Sin, he is referred as Kronos. * Chronos in Persona Q is so far the only major Persona antagonist to be able of threatening Philemon. Category:Greco-Roman Mythology Category:Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth Category:Persona Q Characters